Why Would You?
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: It was nothing more than a war to him.  All he wanted to do was take his revenge on those who had hurt him and his people.  Yet, despite the pain and suffering he inflicted, Italy remained there.


**/="Dareka No Negai Ga Kanau Koro" by Utada Hikari=/**

It was nothing more than a war.

…

…

Germany was gaining power among the European continent. Ever since being toppled in the last war, his blood started to thirst for revenge. He hated the entire world for what they had done to his people…cursing them all out because of the pain that they were forced to feel…what he had to feel. All he needed was time. That was all he needed…to reflect the pain on those that he hated.

Those that had allied him during that first war were the first to see the pain and hurt in his eyes. Austria…Hungary…Turkey…Bulgaria…even Veneziano…they all saw him in his roar of pain. Yet not one of them wanted to remark on what he was going through. No other country was suffering through what he was going through…

…

…

It was nothing more than a piece of paper.

…

…

"Roderich…Elizabeta…there is something that I must tell the both of you…"

The two of them stood in front of their Prime Minister, Janos Hadik, as he was holding a piece of paper in his hand. He looked up to the two of them with a pained look on his face, causing her to hold onto her husband's shoulder. He looked at the fear in her eyes, knowing that she had never shown this much fear before in her life.

"The Austro-Hungary Empire had signed an armistice with the Allied Forces…and it calls for the dissolution of the Empire."

"W-what does that mean…?" Elizabeta looked at him in fear.

"…your marriage is no longer valid. As of today, Hungary must return back to her home country. You two are no longer husband and wife."

The both of them stared at him with shocked looks on their faces as they turned their heads to each other. Fifty-one years…fifty-one years they had been happily married, supporting each other and being there whenever there was a need for it…and now they were supposed to ignore all of those treasured memories as if it never happened…?

For the first time in his life, she had allowed herself to openly weep in the public eye. Roderich was more than willing to hold her, knowing that they have to let this all go…

…

…

It was nothing more than a visit.

…

…

"Germany…"

"…what the hell are you doing, traitor?"

Italy walked toward him nonetheless, no longer fearing the mad German even though he had more than enough reason to. He slammed his head and glared at him, causing him to squeak in response and stop in his tracks. Odd enough, he had not turned around to leave. Instead, he stood his ground.

"…I said…what are you doing here?"

"I…I wanted to visit you."

"Why should you? You betrayed our trust…joined my enemies…and watched me fall…"

"I didn't betray you, Germany…my boss did. He joined the Allied Powers because he wanted to save himself…save the kingdom…" Italy turned his head away. "And he did…otherwise, I would have been dead…"

"And yet you come back here thinking that I can show you mercy for something as big as that…?" Germany spat. "Do you remember what my boss made my people do to you when you turned?"

"…you took my land…killed my people…expanded your empire…"

"We may have been friends in the past, but don't think that anything back then can be the same after this war." He turned back to his desk. "But no matter…next time I will get my revenge on all of them…"

"You plan on another war."

"I have a new boss that shares my pain and hurt…he's willing to run my revenge on his behalf…" Germany grinned. "Soon, everything will come together…and I will be the last one standing…"

"You cannot do this…"

"What…?" German turned his head. "What did you say?"

"The Allies would be stronger after what had happened last time. If you were to go on yet again, you will fail." Italy stated, almost as if he was a prophet. "You must reach out again. Reach to the ones who will help you."

"I'm not dumb, Italy. I know that. I'm already reaching out…"

"I will answer the call."

"What…?"

"I will take up the gun again…I will fight alongside you."

Germany stared at him with surprise. Italy was not one to throw himself in a war like this. It was always his boss dragging him along. And for him to actually get into this and want to…what was his plan? What was he going to do once Germany said yes? What would happen?

"What makes me believe that you won't turn around at the last moment…?"

"I will not. With my dying breath, I will make sure that your goal is accomplished…even if it's twisted and destructive…"

"…fine. But even then, I still won't trust you." He stated. "Now then…"

"Look to the East."

"Excuse me…?"

"Look to the East…you will find a powerful ally there." Italy closed his eyes. "A man…with black hair and brown eyes…he will join our cause."

"What makes you think that this Eastern nation would join us?"

"It will be inevitable…he will join us." Italy smiled. "And we will all be together."

…

…

It was nothing more than a message.

…

…

What he had said was right. This man, a nation known as Japan, had been squeezed dry by many of the Western Nations and was more than willing to join into the war. While he was gaining his trust, Germany himself was able to gain the respect of Russia. With all that he needed at his feet, Germany's boss started the call.

It all began with an attack on Poland. It was unpredictable, much to France and England's dismay. But with his Allies, he pushed even farther. All the countries around him went under his control. No one could stop Germany. He was on a roll. Many who were able to see him in battle called him a monster, calling for nothing but revenge. He wanted nothing but revenge…and the entire world…

Even with a mind as insane as this, Veneziano never complained. He had supplied Germany with everything he needed: weapons, soldiers, destruction…even when he was afraid. He had even launched a pre-emptive strike on France and won, obtaining more land for him and the German nation. With Italy at his side, Germany continued to spread his destruction upon all of those who wronged him.

And yet not once had Italy complained.

Not once…

…

…

It was nothing more…

…

…

"_**Russia**__**…**__**what are you**__**…**__**?"**_

"_**Hm? Oh, I thought you knew this. I'm fighting on the Allied Forces side, da?"**_

…

…

_Yes__…__it was nothing more than that__…_

…

…

How did everything fall apart…?

Germany was so close to getting revenge on everyone that had destroyed him. How did America get into the war? How did England gain enough power to join him? How did Russia switch sides so easily…? When did everything go horribly wrong…? What happened…?

The Allies were pushing deeper and deeper into his territory. Sooner or later they were going to be right where he was. Sooner or later, everything was going to come full circle. Sooner or later, the war was going to be over…Germany was going to fall…his wounds will get the best of him…

"_Germany__…__"_

He turned his head to see Italy stumbling toward him through the broken doorway. As he stood, he realized that the Italian was covered with scars and blood. Germany panicked as he collapsed into his arms, his breaths ragged and pained. It was then that he realized just what had happened.

"Italy…why?" He shook him. "Why did you keep going on this? _**Why did you keep fighting?**_ You should've left…you should've run…saved yourself again…"

"_But__…__Germany would be mad if Italy ran away__…__"_

"How stupid could you get…? Italy, how…?"

"_I wanted__…__to please Germany. I wanted to be helpful for a change__…__for the first time, I felt__…__something stronger than me__…__that I had never felt before__…__"_ Italy curled closer to the wounded Germany. _"I was going to be strong with you__…__"_

"…Italy…"

"_Did you know__…__? A long time ago__…__someone close to me offered me power__…__and I said no__…__so many times__…__"_ He was crying. _"I was right__…__I survived__…__but I never saw him again__…__"_

"You…"

"_I never wanted to lose anyone again__…__if you were going to fall__…__I wanted__…__to fall with you__…__"_ He smiled through the tears. _"I didn't__…__want you__…__to be__…__alone__…__"_

His hand dropped, leaving him motionless in his arms. Germany had never felt himself cry so much in his life, mourning the dedication that one man did to him. He fought through with him, denying every single urge to do what an Italian did best, fighting, killing, destroying, crying, crying, crying…just to be by his side. Germany lifted his body to kiss his forehead.

"_You won't be dying alone, Italy__…__"_

…

…

It was nothing more than indestructible loyalty.

…

…

"_A-Alfred! I think I see him!"_

"Eh? Oh, good work Ca-"

"**Idiot!** _Don't use our real names around the humans!"_

"Right, right! Good work, Matthew!"

England was the first person to break down the weakened barrier as the four nations charged into the room. America looked down and saw that it was nothing more than a simple bunker room with a bed and a desk. In the middle of the room was Italy, covered with wounds and scars and unmoving.

And holding his body was Germany…

And he was unresponsive as well.

…

…

…

It was nothing more than collecting the reward.

…

…

…

"So you both have lost the war, Prussia." America stated. "And as par the agreement, Germany's land will be separated."

"Where the hell is bruder, you bastards?" Prussia yelled. _**"Where the hell is my brother?"**_

He heard laughing, and Prussia turned his head to see that Russia was walking toward him with a smile on his face. That innocent look on his face, surrounded by his troops, seemed to scare the awesome Prussian. On the other side was America and his troops. He couldn't leave, he couldn't run, he couldn't look for him…

"You don't have to worry about your brother, Germany." Russia smiled. "He's sleeping now…"

"S-Sleeping…?"

"Yes…a _**deep**_ sleep."

Prussia's eyes widened as he began to struggle against the gigantic arms that held him back. As he was dragged away, he started to scream to everyone in German. All he wanted to do was see his brother again. He just wanted to know that he was OK. That was all he wanted…

"We're going to take care of him, Prussia." America promised. "We all are…"

"_**You bastards! You KILLED him! How are you going to care for him if you KILLED him!"**_

All America could do was sigh as he was dragged farther and farther down the path, until he could no longer see the piercing red eyes of the Prussian that held one single wish.

…

…

It was nothing more than a suggestion.

…

…

"You lost the war, Romano."

"…so?" He looked up to France. "You're going to torture me? Kill me? Send me into the fire?"

"I wouldn't do that. You do deserve it…both you and your brother…" France sighed. "But seeing as though you're an important nation and killing you would only risk a civil war, that will prove to be a dangerous task to fulfill…"

"Wait…you're not going to kill me? _**Why not!"**_ Romano spat. "I'm Italy, dammit! Don't you bastards spit upon the losers and make fun of them while they're in pain?"

"I would, but I cared for your brother…and seeing as how everything is now under you-"

"_**What**__**…**__**?"**_

"Yes…it is true." France turned around. "You are officially the Republic of Italy. You have the whole country on your shoulders now. Do yourself a favor and lead the people toward a better future…for your fratello's sake."

France walked away from him, leaving the Italian to drop to his knees and cry. This war was never supposed to happen…

…

…

It was nothing more than a war.

It was nothing more than a conflict of ideas.

It was nothing more than a stretch for revenge.

And yet…

…

…

It was everything.

**[FIN]**


End file.
